The Woman
by anny385
Summary: Tony finds out that he and McGee are dating the same woman and what does he do?


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Someone said they were looking for a story that had Tony and McGee dating the same woman, but Tony finds out and steps down to let McGee date her.

The Woman

Tony smiled as he sat down and powered up his computer. He had been dating a beautiful woman for the last couple of days and he was very happy. He watched as his teammates came into view after walking out of the elevator after it deposited them to the correct floor. Ziva went straight to her desk and put her stuff down and turned to her own computer. McGee was smiling too and Tony wondered why he was smiling. He watched him sit down and stare at nothing for a minute and then turn to his own computer.

Tony was going to an Italian restaurant that he loved going to. They had good Italian food and it was his favorite restaurant because it was authentic. Tracy Hannigan had canceled their date because she had forgotten that she had a prior thing that she had to do. He looked around as he waited to be seated and saw McGee and Tracy. He couldn't believe it and then thought back as McGee had been smiling a lot this last couple of days the same time that he had been smiling. Tracy had been dating both of them and he couldn't believe that he had fallen for it. He turned and walked out of the restaurant and went back to his apartment. He was going to break it off with Tracy. He knew that McGee would be a better boyfriend than he would ever be. He knew that McGee would never break a girl's heart, but he knew he would.

The next day when he saw Tracy he told her that he knew that she was dating McGee too. He told her that McGee was his friend and he was a good guy and he was going to break up with her, so that she would keep on dating McGee. She understood and then walked out of the apartment. Tony had turned to his TV and put in a movie into the player.

He watched on the sidelines as Tracy and McGee's relationship went on. He knew that he had done the right thing. One day he had been out shopping on a Saturday that they weren't on call when Tracy and McGee had found him.

"Thank you, Tony. I know it was hard for you to do what you did, but Thank you."

McGee was standing there wondering what he was going on.

"It was the right thing to do."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was dating the two of you. Tony found out and told me that you were a good guy and if I hurt you that I would be sorry. He said that I would only break my heart and he told me that you wouldn't. He broke up that day."

"You were dating the two of us?"

"At that time I had no idea that you knew each other."

"So you were dating the both of us and we didn't know. I'm doing the same thing. I'm breaking up with you. I wouldn't even know if you were dating another person when I'm dating you. I'm sorry, I can't do this."

"I'm sorry too. I thought that you would be okay with it."

"I'm not okay with it. How could you?" McGee said.

"I'm sorry. I should go." She said and walked away.

"I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing by doing what I did. I know the way I am with women. I almost always leave them with a broken heart and I knew if I kept on dating her than she would have one too. I knew that you wouldn't hurt her like I would hurt her. I know I should have told you, but I didn't want to hurt you too. It looked like it blew up in my face though. I'm sorry about that McGee."

"I'm glad that you did what you did. I probably would have thought you were pranking me and would have said something to you that I didn't mean. I would have thought that you were jealous."

Tony nodded and then turned to McGee. "Are you going to be okay? Why don't you come to my apartment and we can watch a movie together."

"I would like that Tony." They turned and walked to their cars and then made their way towards Tony's apartment. They would be okay after this Tony knew it.

The End


End file.
